Nightmare Vision Inator
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: When Isabella suddenly sees everything as a scary monster Phineas and the gang need to find out how to cure her of her new found nightmare vision. MAJOR Phinabella action.
1. Chapter 1: Normal Day or not

**Me: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Here I have none other than my favorite couple in the fantastic world of **_**Phineas and Ferb, **_**Phineas and Isabella! (otherwise known as Phinabella).**

**Phineas: Hi everyone**

**Isabella: What cha doin?**

**Phineas: Man I LOVE that**

**Me: Focus guys, help me do the disclaimer.**

**Phineas: Oh right, she doesn't own us**

**Isabella: But she does own one character in the story (and probably the rest of her stories)**

**Me: Yes that's right I made my own character in the show and all my stories will include her btw. [she is another sister of Phineas, Ferb (stepsister to him) , and Candace]**

**Candace: OK what is going on? You guys are SO BUSTED!**

**Me: Give it a rest Candace**

**Phineas: (nervously) Uhhhhhh anyways enjoy the story!**

_**Chapter 1: normal day (or not)**_

_No POV_

Phineas, Ferb, and Marissa are sitting under the tree in the backyard as usual. Marissa starts by saying "so guys what should we do today. Ferb shrugs and Phineas says "Hmmmm I'm not sure." Just then, Isabella walks in saying "Hey Phineas, What cha-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Phineas looks as her suddenly "Isabella!" he runs over "Are you alright?"

_Isabella's POV_

I was just about to go see Phineas and I started to say my casual "What cha doin" when I was interrupted by my own scream. I must have been hit by some beam. Then things got REALLY weird. I opened my eyes, but I didn't see Phineas, Ferb, and Marissa in the backyard anymore. Instead I saw… monsters and everything was sooooo scary. The short one spoke to me. His voice sounded like Phineas' but I knew it wasn't him. Hmmmm he seems to scare me most. "Isabella are you alright?" he asked me. I only screamed at him for I was afraid.

_Phineas' POV_

Isabella walked in and she was just about to say her catchphrase "What cha doin". Man I love that (swoons), but then she was interrupted by her own scream. I asked her is she was OK but she only screamed at me "Get away from me!" . When I looked into her eyes I was shocked at what I saw. Her eyes were not the blue I remember (and secretly loved). Instead, her eyes were a deep purple with black underneath. She looked as though she was under some evil trance. I tried to calm her down and snap her out of it "Isabella, what's wrong?" I asked her gently, but she only seemed to get MORE freaked out. She ran away, but not before Marissa could grab her. It seemed the closer we got to her the more she would get freaked out. I can tell that something is wrong, but I don't know what….or how.

**Me: OK sorry for the short chapter, but most first chapters are short. The next chapters will be longer I PROMISE. I will try to update as much as I can, but I have school, and other stuff you know LOL.**

**Phineas: I think they get it Marissa. Anyways review please and please be nice about it **

**Isabella: See ya next chapter everyone!**

**Phineas: And don't forget that summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: And always**

**Both: Carpe Diem!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback to Morning

**Me: OK guys here's the next chapter.**

**Phineas: Enjoy, oh don't forget the disclaimer Marissa**

**Me: Oh right, I do not own **_**Phineas and Ferb, **_** I still own my character though.**

**Isabella: Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2: Flashback to Morning**_

_No POV_

(_Flashes Back_) Earlier that morning.

Perry is trapped and Doofenshmirtz is explaining his new inator (or at least his purpose for it) "Ah Perry the Platypus you are here at last to see my newest plan. I suppose you're wondering what this is. Well, I'll tell you. It's my new invention, the NIGHTMARE VISION-INATOR. You see Perry the Platypus, I figured out a great and easy way to take over the Tri-State Area. Picture this, if everyone saw nothing but scary monsters and other scary things, they would go into pure madness because they can't find a friendly face, therefore, they will do MY bidding because I will make it so the only friendly face in Danville. Hence the Nightmare Vision-Inator.

_Perry's POV_

Ugh, it's the same thing everyday. He traps me, explains his scheme, I escape, fight him and destroy the machine then make a get away. Hmmm except this time his plan is actually pretty evil. I could just imagine Phineas, Ferb, and Marissa being drove into madness by fear…from each other. Ugh, I wish he would just explain what it does so that I can escape, fight him, and the destroy the stupid thing. Hmmm no tragic back story this time, shocker.

_No POV_

Doof explains his machine more. "Any who, here is how it works Perry the Platypus, I push this button, then whoever gets hit by it starts seeing nothing but scary things like you know monsters and stuff like that. Soon, they go into madness because …well I explained that part earlier. Oh and ironically the thing they find greatest in life are the most scariest things now, and the best part is that the machine's effects can only be reversed by the victim receiving the best thing they ever wanted from the scariest (what used to be the best) thing ever, which would never happen because the victim is trying to _escape_ the scariest person.

_Doofenshmirtz's POV_

I really have Perry the Platypus this time. First, he is trapped, second there is _**no **_self destruct button…well ok there is but it's hidden, and third reversing it is almost impossible. It's completely Perry the Platyproof. Hee hee hee hee.

_Perry's POV_

Oh please Doof, you know I'll find a way to destroy it. Although, I guess it will be very difficult to reverse effects. I just hope he doesn't hit anyone with it. Oh great, he is going to talk again. "I think I'll hit Roger first," he said. Uh oh, not the mayor. Luckily I escape and fight him. Then I splash water on the machine, duh, (told ya I would find out a way), and I make my escape. As I jump out and fly on my glider….I listen.. and I hear it, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Man I love hearing that everyday.

**Me: Well what do ya think pretty good huh?**

**Phineas: I like it so far**

**Isabella: Me too, hmmmm I wonder if anyone got hit with that machine…..ooooh I get it. This chapter explains what happened to me.**

**Candace: Hey you just got your "uh dur" patch again.**

**Me: Who let **_**you**_** back in?**

**Candace: It's a free country**

**Me: **_**OUT!**_

**Candace: Fine be that way.**

**Phineas: Um anyways please review**

**Isabella: and remember that you need to **

**Phineas: even though it seems a bit cliché**

**Both: Carpe Diem!**


	3. Chapter 3: What's Wrong

**Me: Ok next chapter**

**Phineas: Can't wait**

**Isabella: Me neither**

**Me: Anyways, don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_

**Phineas: She wishes LOL**

**Me: Oh hush Phineas, LOL, but I still own Marissa**

**Isabella: I wonder what will happen now**

**Phineas: Me too**

**Me: Well you will find out if you will shut your yappers**

**Both: sorry**

**Me: It's ok, oh I can't stay mad at you guys**

**Phineas: So you aren't mad?**

**Me: First of all, it was a joke; I was kidding. Second of all I just said I can't stay mad at you guys. Duh! LOL. Anyways enjoy the story everybody. Oh read and review please thanks **

_**Chapter 3: What's Wrong**_

_Isabella's POV_

The scariest monster came closer to me while a taller monster about Marissa's height came close to me as well. I was officially terrified. One moment ago I saw the love of my life, and his brother and sister, but now all I see are monsters, scary, terrifying monsters. He spoke to me again "Isabella, what's wrong with you?" Again, it sounded so familiar to Phineas' voice, but I knew it wasn't, so I still tried running. Sadly the tall monster was quicker than me, so she grabbed me before, then I screamed again. "Let me go!" I shouted. Then the tall one spoke "Isabella, it's ok. We won't hurt you." Then I realized that the other two were strangely familiar, especially the one still sitting next to the tree in the backyard (that looked strangely like Phineas' and Ferb's backyard) , he was quiet like Ferb, but what was I saying? This wasn't Phineas and Ferb! Then it got even more worse. ANOTHER monster about Candace's height…and voice came out shouting "Phineas and Ferb you are so busted!" No… it couldn't be them. I needed to go home and think, but was I even close to my house? Hmm that shouting is kinda familiar…no… it couldn't be…

_No POV_

Isabella only continued screaming and struggling from Marissa's grip. Soon everyone saw the change in her eyes that they knew Phineas obviously saw first. They all realized and Marissa said "Maybe she is under some kind of evil spell or trance." Then Phineas said "or under the influence of a machine. Sometimes machines can cause side effects like this." Marissa thought for a bit then she said. "Hmm maybe, let me try something." She walks up to Isabella and she asks her "Isabella, what do you see me as right now?"

_Isabella's POV_

Why would that monster ask me that? Obviously I saw her for what she truly was, a monster duh! The short one (I knew I definitely feared most) asked me "Isabella, don't you know me? Or any of us?" He sounded a little hurt. No idea why though, and what was this? 20 Questions? I only answered "No I don't know ANY of you. You're all MONSTERS!" I look over at the short one and point at him as I say "especially YOU, you're the worst!" He then looked even more hurt by my words but hey, the truth hurts sometimes. I don't even know why HE is the one hurting because he is the monster here not me.

_Phineas' POV_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! She said I was the worst. Tears started filling my eyes, but I contained them. Everyone then looked at **me** as if **I** was the one that did something wrong or said those words to **her**. Marissa looked at me with _**The Look**_ yikes that was never a good sign. She then asked me "Phineas, what did you do?" I stood there as everyone stared at me then I only replied "Nothing, I didn't do anything." I wish I knew what was going on, but then I was caught by the look Isabella had at the mention of my name.

_Isabella's POV_

I must be hallucinating…did she just say _Phineas_? No, no, no they can't be them. I then shouted angrily "No! You aren't Phineas! You're a **monster**, a terrifying monster!" Then I escape from the monster's grip on me and make my way out of the backyard. "Isabella!" I heard one say my name as I ran out. Now that I was away from the monsters, maybe I could figure what's going on. Was it them or me?

**Isabella: Yikes**

**Phineas: Poor Isabella**

**Me: Yes, sadly, but don't worry it will get better guys**

**Both: Yay**

**Me: Anyways please review and thanks to those that have reviewed my story I am already in progress in writing the outline of another story but I won't post that one till I'm done with this one.**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: and never forget**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hurtful Words

**Me: Ok next chapter. Don't own anyone except my character still**

**Phineas: Enjoy**

**Isabella: I'm scared Phineas**

**Phineas: Aw here you can snuggle with me if you want**

**Isabella: Yes, yes I do **

**Marissa: O...k anyways enjoy the chapter! Oh and btw Marissa is very protective of her brothers (especially Phineas) so that explains a bit about things she says in here.**

_**Chapter 4: Hurtful Words**_

_Marissa's POV_

Isabella ran as I called her name. I just don't get it. What is her problem? She said we were monsters, and she didn't know us. Although I guess the thing that ticks me off most is that she said Phineas was the _worst_. Of all the people she said was the worst she said he was. And she was so afraid of us that I just don't get. Something isn't right, and I need to find out. That's it, time to hit the internet…metaphorically speaking of course. "I'm gonna go research," I announced to everyone. I could tell Isabella's words hurt Phineas, even though he tried to hide it. All he said was "Ok," and I knew he was hurt, so I told him "Phineas, I'm…I'm sure she didn't mean any of that, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this."

_Phineas' POV_

I have no idea what to say. I mean I'm speechless. I mean…I can't believe the words that **SHE** of all people said to me. I couldn't let my siblings know that I was sad or hurt though, so I snapped out of it quick. Then I saw Marissa give me a look, and I knew she knew how I felt. She can read me like a book. Then everyone looked at me, and I could tell they saw how I felt too. I then said "I'm fine," as I reached up to rub my ear (man I hate lying, but I can't let them know I was hurt by words). Then Marissa left to go research while the rest of us just hung out in the backyard. For some odd feeling I don't really want to build anything. Maybe Isabella's words? Hmmm eh oh well.

**Me: ok now obviously this is a different setting because Isabella made her getaway, so she is walking to "her house" as she says this stuff. Oh btw for those of you that have asked questions about what the monsters look like (in Isabella's eyes) just picture them yourself, but they still have same height.**

_Isabella's POV_

Why is this happening? Is something wrong with me? Maybe I should rest…yeah rest sounds good right now. I enter what looks like my house and sure enough ANOTHER monster is in there. Hmmm she looks kinda like my mom. "Isa you're home already? What about hanging out with Phineas?" she spoke to me…wow she sounds just like my mom, but I KNOW she isn't. Then she asked me what was wrong with my eyes. What is with these monsters? Why are they being so…what's the word…kind? I ran to "my room" while screaming. Hmmm this room looks exactly like mine, so I have three conclusions:

1. monsters have invaded Danville

2. there is a monster version of Danville (meaning this is another dimension)

3. I'm going** CRAZY!**

I needed rest, even if I was unsure it is my bed. It's still a bed, and I needed to sleep to think straight. I lay down and right when my head touched the pillow…I fell asleep….

_Marissa's POV_

Well research wasn't going very good, in fact not good at all. Hmmm well let's try this. I type in the words "Nightmare Vision" on Google, and clicked search. Only one thing appeared, and it caught my eye… "Nightmare Vision-Inator". I clicked on it and was **definitely** what I was looking for. "Guys, get in here!" I called to the boys and Candace. They come in and I show them the research. "I think this is what's wrong with Isabella," I said. I could tell Phineas and Ferb agreed with me (because they had actually _read_ the thing before judging. "oh my," I heard Phineas say.

**Me: **_**Cliffhanger!**_** Sorry I didn't want to make the chapter TOO long.**

**Phineas: You did that on purpose.**

**Isabella: yep**

**Me: Did not!**

**Both: did too**

**Me: ok fine maybe I LIKE cliffhangers how do you like **_**that **_**LOL anyways r-**

**Phineas: review please**

**Isabella: and stay tuned for next chapter**

**Me: you guys interrupted me**

**Phineas: and don't forget**

**Both: Carpe Diem!**

**Me: do I even exist?**

**Phineas: do you hear something Isabella?**

**Isabella: no, no I don't **

**Me: HEY!**

**Phineas: relax Marissa we were only kidding**

**Me: ok good I thought you guys were pretending I didn't exist**

**Phineas: nope (rubs his ear)**

**Me: aha!**

**Phineas: uh oh Isabella we should….ruuuuuuuunnn!**

**Isabella: agreed ruuuuuuuuuuuuunn **

**Me: anyways stay tuned there's more coming your way**

**Phineas and Isabella (as they run): Carpe Diem! yyyyyyyiiikes **


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**Me: Ok next chapter now please read and review (and I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb)**_

**Phineas: yay**

**Isabella: Whoo hoo**

**All: Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5: Answers**_

_Marissa's POV_

We look at the screen and study it. " I can't believe it," I said. "Wow this is bad," Phineas said. Then Candace said "Ok can we just tell the audience what it is?" I hate when she does that and I can tell Phineas does too. "You broke the fourth wall Candace," we both scolded her. "Anyways," I began explaining "I think this is what's wrong with Isabella guys. Listen to this." Then I heard Ferb speak for the first and maybe only time today. "We're all ears." I read what the website said.

" Ok, well the victim hit by the nightmare inator experiences terrible visions. The ones they know and love become the things they fear most." I read.

_Phineas' POV_

Oh man this sounds **too** much like what's up with Isabella. Then I saw something and told Marissa to click on it. She did and we took turns reading the symptoms out loud

"extreme fear"

"signs of madness"

"saying things they don't mean"

The last thing is what made me **know** this was what happened to her. I said it aloud…

"the eyes looking an ominous shade of purple with black at the bottom"

_Marissa's POV_

As Phineas said it… I knew. "That's **definitely** what's wrong with Isabella." I announced. Candace looked a little puzzled and skeptical as she asked "hit by that machine?" "Candace, it's the only explanation for Isabella's recent behavior. Think about it. She sees us as monsters, her eyes look _exactly_ as described here and she is saying things she doesn't mean." I look at Phineas and he knows what I meant and why I looked at him. After a bit of thinking to herself Candace says "You're right." Wow for once Candace says I'm right? Get the camcorder . Then we saw the cure, but when we clicked on it there was a _riddle_. "Oh come on I **hate** riddles!" Candace said. Ok, now she was _really_ getting on my nerves. I read the riddle out loud

"the only way to make the machine's effect reverse, the victim must receive the best from the worst"

Then I heard Candace complain more "What does that even mean?" Ok now I am _REALLY_ getting annoyed by her. " Well we _obviously_ have to _solve_ it," I said annoyingly to Candace. Hmmmm the "best from the worst". This was gonna be harder than I thought.

_Isabella's POV_

Well that was a good sleep…wait I'm back in my room. It was all just one crazy dream thank goodness. I heard my mom call for me, "Isa, are you alright?" Then she came in and I realized that was not my mother. It wasn't a dream sadly. It was another monster, or one from before… oh yeah the last one I spoke to before I went to sleep. I screamed and ran out of "my room" and out into the streets, then I saw two **more** monsters. Was there _one_ friendly face around?

_Phineas' POV_

Hmmm "the best from the worst", I'm not sure what that means, but I don't care because I **will** figure it out… for Isabella. "Well we gotta figure out this riddle... or we lose Isabella to madness and fear from us forever," Marissa said. I wasn't gonna let that happen to **my **Isabella…well she isn't **my** Isabella…yet, but key point, I'm** not** gonna loose her. "Maybe if we find her we can figure something out as we go," I suggested "or we can at least try calming her down." It looked like everyone agreed with me…I think. Then we left to go look for her. Surely she was standing next to Baljeet and Buford… hey if anyone can figure out this riddle… it's Baljeet. We ran up to her as I called her name.

_Isabella's POV_

Oh great now the four monsters from earlier are running at me… the short(scariest) one saying my name. I tried running but the two tall ones grabbed me, one of them saying "Oh no you don't, you're coming with us." Here we go again. Then I looked around me and these monsters all around me they reminded me of Phineas (ironically I'm most scared of that one), Ferb, Marissa, Candace, Buford and Baljeet. Then I thought for a moment…could it be?

**Phineas: whoa **

**Isabella: ditto**

**Me: you guys like it? **

**Both: duh**

**Phineas: it's awesome**

**Me: really? **

**Both: yes, yes it is**

**Me: well I like hearing that LOL. Next chapter is coming up. Review please and thanks to all that have reviewed I am truly touched that people like my story so much already, even though it's my first. Thanks everyone. Anyways review please.**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: and**

**All: Carpe Diem **


	6. Chapter 6: Helping Isabella

**Me: hey guys here is the next chapter**

**Phineas: about time too we have been waiting for the cliffhanger to end lol**

**Me: anyways don't own anyone but Marissa **

**Isabella: enjoy**

_**Chapter 6: Helping Isabella**_

_Isabella's POV_

I tried struggling, but the two tall monsters were able to keep their grip on me. Struggling was redundant and pointless. They brought me up to a room that looked like Candace's room and shut the door. I still don't understand why they reminded me of Phineas and Ferb. Especially because if it was… why did the Phineas one scare me so much. Once we got to… you know what I'm just gonna say Candace's room since that's the first thing that comes to mind. Once we got to Candace's room, they released their grip on me, but they still stayed in there with me. Hmmm guess that rules out keeping me a prisoner in a dungeon. Then the one that reminds me of Phineas (minus the fact he is the one I fear most) spoke to me as he looked almost sad to be seeing me this afraid…almost like he is comforting me so that I don't freak out on them, "Isabella, we're trying to help you." Then he came up to me and gently touched my shoulders as he said " Isabella, it's us, Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Candace, Buford, and Baljeet." Then I heard one monster say in an indian accent "oh sure, say my name last." No it couldn't be them…then the Phineas one looked into my eyes and I looked into his and he asked "Remember me Isabella?" And as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes(that I fell in love with) I knew it... it **was** Phineas.

_Phineas'POV_

She got a look that told me she was starting to believe me, but I was still not sure if she was convinced. Man I wish I knew how to solve that riddle… WAIT that's it! The riddle floated in my head

"In order to make the machine's effect reverse, the victim must receive the best from the worst"

The best from the worst… I get it now! I know what I need to do today!

**Me: Ok, **_**this**_** cliffhanger was on purpose because I thought it was a good spot to do one and I just wanted to**

**Phineas: Aw, why'd you do that? It was just getting good!**

**Isabella: I know right**

**Both: Grrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: Just wait it gets better. You will see why I wanted to make it a cliffhanger.**

**Phineas: Grrrrrr… well ok please review**

**Isabella: and don't forget**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Normal?

**Me: Ok guys, here is the next chapter. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed my story. I feel so loved already as if I've been on here longer than a week. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Phineas: If you keep forgetting the disclaimer I'm gonna scream and call the cops**

**Me: uh oh I forgot the disclaimer **

**Phineas: better hope they don't throw you in jail LOL**

**Isabella: Wee woo, wee woo, wee woo, sounds like the cops are coming for ya**

**Me: AH! Hide me!**

**Phineas: Just kidding!**

**Me: you guys!**

**Isabella: What we kid**

**Me: You **_**are**_** kids**

**Phineas: Kids just being kids**

**Me: that's right, anyways I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** (I wish), but I still own Marissa, so I guess that's enough.**

**Isabella: Enjoy**

**Phineas: Oh I think we will LOL**

_**Chapter 7: Back to Normal?**_

_Phineas' POV_

It all clicked now! The best from the worst…(in this situation don't worry I'm not offended as much anymore) that's…. ME. It was up to me to save her! To be her hero, hey I like the sound of that LOL. Anyways,I knew what it was that I had to do. I ran up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and I said "Isabella, this is for your own good." Then I did it… I _kissed_ her. I now see why she has no feeling of her five senses when she drifts into Phineasland (yes I know about that and her crush…I've just been kind of playing hard to get with her LOL. What are ya gonna do I'm a 10 year old inventor). As our lips touched I felt like I was gonna float up in a pink cloud. When our lips separated, she opened her eyes (apparently she had closed them while we kissed), and there they were. Those beautiful blue eyes I knew and loved. My Isabella was back…Ok sadly not **my** Isabella (but I plan on changing that soon). "Isabella?" I said. Then Marissa asked "Isabella, did it work?"

**Me: Awwwwww Phineas kissed Isabella! Now if you are a Phinabella fan like me, you may be a little disappointed at what comes next don't worry not the end of the chapter yet just wanted to say that . I know it's a bit cliché to have Isabella be cured this way, but I love it.**

_Isabella's POV_

WHOA what happened… I can't remember **anything** that happened today. From the moment that beam hit me I can't remember anything that happed after that… hmm weird… I opened my eyes thinking I just had a crazy dream **(Off story comment from the author: more like a nightmare right lol) **and I was staring into the eyes of my true love. Then Marissa asked me "Isabella, did it work?" What was she talking about? "Did what work?" I asked confused.

_No POV_

Isabella was standing there, back to normal. "You don't remember the nightmare vision Isabella?" Marissa asked her."Ummmm , no," she replied. Phineas looked sadly puzzled as he asked "so you don't remember (then he gets kind of nervous and twitchy as he says) um whaaaaat I did to wake you up from that dream you were having heh heh."

_Phineas' POV_

(sighs) She doesn't remember any of it, so that mean she doesn't remember the…kiss (sighs) "Uh ok Isabella well glad to see you are awake now and I'm gonna go um…yeah see you guys later. I left the room and went to mine and Ferb's room (and Marissa shares with us) and I sat there…why does this have to happen? (sighs)

_Marissa's POV_

I could tell Phineas was sad about the fact Isabella wouldn't remember the kiss, so I went to look for him. Surely enough he was in our room sitting on the S.S. Phineas (in case some don't know that's what his bed says). Man I love that he is so creative. I could tell he was depressed and I asked him "Hey, are you ok?" Now I _know_ when he's lying (I've known since Phineas and Ferb were The Beak). He then said as he reached up to rub his ear "I'm… I'm fine." I hated when he lied…he knows he can't lie to me. He's a bad liar and he knows it because he is too sweet of a kid. "Don't lie to me, you are not very good at lying," I scolded. "I know," he admitted, "Marissa, (sighs) I have a confession."

**Me: Ok next chapter will be the last. I promise**

**Phineas: You did it again!**

**Isabella: you did another cliffhanger**

**Me: I thought it was a good spot to do it.**

**Both: grrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: Oh boy….um anyways I'm gonna run now or these two are gonna kill me**

**Isabella: maybe not **_**kill**_

**Phineas: but maybe seriously harm**

**Me: MEAP**

**Phineas: Just kidding**

**Me: riiiiiight well anyways please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you **

**Isabella: and always**

**All: Carpe Diem**


	8. Chapter 8: Phineas' Confession

**Me: Ok guys this is the last chapter**

**Phineas and Isabella: Awwwwww**

**Me: Don't worry guys, I have plenty more stories where **_**this**_** came from. That is if people want me to write more stories.**

**Both: Yay**

**Phineas: Read and review please**

**Isabella: we wanna see more stories from her**

**Me: Aww, you guys are so sweet**

**Both: Yes, yes we are**

**Me: Anyways, I don't own anybody except myself. Enjoy**

**Both: oh we will LOL**

_**Chapter 8: Phineas' Confession**_

_Marissa's POV_

Phineas has a confession? Hmmm, well I might as well listen. "What's the confession?" I asked him. "Well um, I uh, I…I LIKE ISABELLA! There I said it! Go ahead, make fun of me, call me crazy for liking my best friend." he said. "I've known you liked her since you met her. You should tell her because I happen to know that-" I began but was interrupted by Phineas rambling more " I _wanted_ her to remember that kiss, but now she doesn't. I guess it was too good to be true. (sighs)… wait… how did you know?" "It's kind of obvious Phineas. I saw how you looked at her on that first day." Then I saw Phineas go into a ripple as he dreamily said "yeah".

_No POV_

_**Flashes back to the day Phineas and Isabella met.**_

"_Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Candace, get down here now!" Linda said. Then three year old versions of Phineas and Ferb, and an eight year old Marissa and a nine year old Candace come down stairs. _

"_What is it mommy?" the three year old triangle head asked. "Are we in trouble?" Marissa asked._

_Linda then said "No, no, that's not it. We just want you to know we are having new neighbors moving across the street. They have a daughter about your age Phineas and Ferb." "Cool, when do we meet her?" Phineas asked. Then Lawrence came in and said "Well actually that's why we called you down here. They are finished moving in and the girl has wanted to meet you. Why don't you kids go over there and say hello?" "Ok, let's go guys, I can't to meet her," Phineas said. They go over as a young girl with black hair and blue highlights in a pink overall dress with a white t-shirt comes out of the house with a little bow in her hair. She sees Phineas and gets little hearts in her eyes as does Phineas when he sees her. "What cha doin?," the three year old girl said. Phineas got really nervous and twitchy as he said "Uh, hi, I'm uh Phineas and this is Ferb." Then Marissa said "Ferb doesn't talk at all right now, anyways I'm Marissa." "and I'm Candace," the nine year old said. "What's __**your**__ name?" Phineas asked as he was swooning. "Hee hee I'm Isabella," the black haired girl said. "Hey, wanna be friends?" Phineas offered. "Sure," Isabella said._

_Phineas' POV_

"_Phineas, Phineas, __**Phineas**__!" _I heard Marissa calling my name as I got out of my flashback. "What? Oh right, sorry I was just thinking about the day I met Isabella," I said. Marissa then scooted up close to me and put her arm around me. "Phineas, you should tell Isabella how you feel," she said. "No way! It was hard enough getting the guts to kiss her a few minutes ago. There is no way I'm gonna get the guts to tell her. I had a hard enough time admitting to **you**," I told her. Then I got a good idea. "I know, let's forget about this whole thing since Isabella did. Can we just pretend it never happened?" I asked.

_Marissa POV_

Now I wanted to get these two together… (sigh) Why does it have to be **me** that knows about each other's crushes on each other. They won't let me tell each other either? (sigh) It's just not fair! Anyways I do respect my brother's wishes, so I looked at his adorable little triangle head and smiled as I said "What never happened." Then Phineas hugged me and said "That's why you're my favorite sister." Then Candace walked by and said "hey I thought I was your favorite sister." Ok Candace, now you are really driving me up the wall today. Then Phineas said "Candace, Marissa always has my back, and face it… you always try busting me and Ferb." Oh boy he knows about that? So much for keeping that a secret. "you know about that?" Candace asked. "I've known since we first built the rollercoaster," he replied. Then I mouth out the words at Candace "let's pretend today never happened." Then she looked at me as I pointed at Phineas and mouthed out "his words, not mine." Then she nodded at me.

**One week later**

_Phineas' POV_

Well it has been a week since the whole nightmare vision incident with Isabella. Now everything is pretty much back to normal. Marissa helps me and Ferb build something, Candace attempts and fails to bust us, Isabella comes over and says her "What cha doin", ect… I hope someday Isabella will realize my feelings for her without me having to tell her, but for now I have to deal with it. I can do that. After all, I **am** Phineas Flynn: ten year old inventor extraordinaire, time traveler, super hero (yes I am referring to The Beak), and…..something else, but I'm not sure. Oh well.

The End

**Me: Well that's the story**

**Phineas: Aw, it's over?**

**Isabella: bummer **

**Me: don't worry guys there's more where this story came from **

**Both: yay**

**Me: anyways the thing Phineas was trying to think of (but couldn't) is Dimension Traveler, and yes it is from **_**Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension**_** which I do not own, and he can't remember because…. you know, the memory wipe.**

**Both: They get it!**

**Me: anyways please review and stay tuned for my next story **

**All: And don't forget, Carpe Diem, Bye!**


End file.
